This application claims the priority of German Patent Document DE 101 20 444.2, filed on Apr. 26, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for fastening an externally mounted element, particularly a running board or a side member covering, to a body structure of a motor vehicle by way of fastening elements, the body element extending along a side of the vehicle body.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,829, a running board is known which can be externally mounted on a motor vehicle and which can, be connected with the vehicle body by means of fastening elements.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide an improved arrangement for the fastening of externally mounted elements, such as a running board or a side member covering, to a body structure of a motor vehicle, which arrangement can be easily mounted and exchanged, ensures a stable fastening to the vehicle body and forms an underbody protection.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this aspect is achieved in that the body element can be exchangeably connected with a strip support profile by way of mutually corresponding longitudinal profile edges on the body element and the support profile, said profile edges being constructed with respective concave and convex cross-sections, wherein the support profile is connectable, on one side, by way of fastening consoles spaced on the vehicle body and, on another side, by way of the fastening elements on the support profile with the vehicle body. Additional advantageous characteristics are contained in other preferred embodiments.
Principal advantages achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that optionally a running board or a side member covering can be mounted on the vehicle in a simple manner, and an optimal stepping stability is ensured when a running board is used, and the running board and the side member covering and a connected support profile simultaneously ensure a protection of the underbody structure as well as of assemblies.
For this purpose, the body elements have longitudinal profile edges which correspond with a strip-type support profile, have concavely and convexly constructed cross-sections and can be connected with one another. On the one side, the support profile can be fixedly connected with the vehicle structure by way of fastening consoles spaced on the vehicle body and, on the other side, can be fixedly connected with the vehicle body by way of fastening elements on the support profile.
To ensure that the stability of the running board is sufficient and so that the running board can be easily assembled or connected with the support profile, the running board consists of a hollow profile with a horizontally aligned stepping surface which is adjoined by an interior rounded and an exterior, approximately linear wall. These two walls are adjoined on the end side by the longitudinal profile edge of the externally mounted element which has a concave cross-section and reaches on both sides over the longitudinal profile edge of the support profile which has a convex cross-section.
For the engaging connection, the concave longitudinal profile edge of the externally mounted element has a bent leg, which is situated on top and in an engaging manner reaches over a profile edge of the convex longitudinal edge of the support profile, and an adjoining wall of the externally mounted element, which is situated on the bottom, is rounded and rests against a corresponding wall of the longitudinal profile edge of the support profile. As a result, by a swivelling with respect to the support profile, the running board or the side member covering can be hung into the longitudinal profile edge or can be lifted out of it.
The form-locking connection of the longitudinal profile edges can be fastened between the externally mounted element and the support profile by way of screws or rivets.
The direct connection of the support profile with the vehicle body takes place by way of fastening consoles which are mounted on the forward, rearward and central area of the vehicle body and which are connected with the vehicle body, the support profile being fastenable to the vehicle body by way of additional fastening webs. The fastening consoles have screw-down surfaces for the support profile which are aligned approximately in a horizontal plane, the bores for the fastening screws being arranged approximately in a central perpendicular longitudinal plane of the support profile.
As a result of the connection of the support profile by way of the consoles fastened to the vehicle body as well as additionally by way of the fastening elements, a stable detachable linking to the vehicle body is established so that the support profile can accommodate a loadable running board.
For covering a space between the frame side rail and the side member of the vehicle, the support profile can have a covering metal sheet which also accommodates the forward fastening console.
For reducing noise, foam material inserts can be provided between the externally mounted element and the support profile.
For sealing the open ends of the running board or of the side member covering and of the support profile, end caps are provided which, by way of a sealing element, are connected in a tightly sealing manner with the externally mounted element and the support profile respectively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.